Many types of printed articles include a coating on top of a printed surface for protection against moisture and/or for general durability. However, such coatings are typically applied selectively on just some portions of a printed article because later processing steps sometimes involve printing labels or serial numbers onto the article or sometimes involve receiving deposits of glue when the printed article forms packaging.